I'm Going To Give You the Choice I Never Had
by TheCapnMonMon
Summary: What if Serena had a connection to the Brat Prince of Darkness?
1. Chance Meetings

I don't own the Vampire Chronicles or Sailor Moon, but if I owned Lestat… Use your imagination. However, I do own this story. Don't sue! I'm trying to save up for a demented smart-kids camp!  
  
P  
  
Walking hand in hand down a moonlit path, two lovers with eyes only for each other had not the sense to realize the impending doom that was waiting for them under the trees.  
  
Sunday, March 1st: 10:26 pm  
  
Waterrose Park  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"Oh, Darien, isn't it wonderful that we finally got some time to ourselves? Now that we haven't gotten any more enimies after Queen Galexia, we don't really have to worry, do we?" the 17-year-old blonde asked the 3- year-older dark-haired man by her side.  
  
"You're right, Serena, we don't have to worry anymore. Let's just hope that the peace continues, for everyone's sakes," said the man, holding her closer to him. After sharing a brief kiss, they continued down the path toward what would ultimately change their fates.  
  
'That's it,' the preditor thought, 'just a little closer before I…'  
  
Then, he was upon her, swiftly, into the actions of the routeen hunt that had become a rythym for him, like the heartbeat he would never have again.  
  
"What the…" a shocked Darien muttered as he saw a man, what it looked like to be, trying to bite his lover's neck some twenty feet away.  
  
"DARIEN!" she yelled, just before the hunter took her neck and pierced the tender flesh with his fang-like teeth. "AHH!" she screamed, as the hunter was taking from her what he wanted… her life's blood, for his own existance, here, safely in the night. It slid down his throat like liquid silk would, but with a much sweeter taste, if anything else. Taking his fill, almost draining her to the point of death, he asked her a simple question,  
  
"Have you had enough?"  
  
"Hai," she answered. "I want no more of this. Onigai let me go. Onigai! I beg you!"  
  
Furrowing his brow, like he was deep in thought, he waited for the look on her face that told she was ready to be released. "Okay," he finally stated. "But cross my path again, and you are going to be missing a lot more blood than what I have already taken from you. Is that clear?"  
  
"Hai, sir."  
  
"Good, that's what I meant it to be." He then took his hands away from her throat and arms, which held her in place as he had taken her blood, and walked carefully away.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien hissed at the man as he walked away. The man stopped, but did not turn around to meet his gaze. "Who are you?" Darien said again when he (thought he) got the man's attention. The man turned around to face him, and for the first time, Darien realized that he was very pale, and seemed to glow a little bit.  
  
His eyes were a greyish-blue the looked almost anything but human, the way the eyes were… shaped, so to speak. Very vividly colored, as one would notice immedietly.  
  
As the man brushed some stray hair away from his eyes that had fallen out of the loose ponytail of curly, blonde hair, he noticed his fingers. It wasn't the fingers themselves, rather the nails. They looked like polished glass, almost like claws.  
  
"I am going to say my name once, and once only boy," the man hissed, "so you had better listen if you know what's good for you." He bowed to Darien, briefly, and as he came back up, he looked over at Serena, who had started to become pale.  
  
Darien rushed over to her, and tried to comfort her, although she was already unconcious from shock. The man looked at them both and said one thing before disapearing into the night.  
  
"Lestat de Lioncourt." 


	2. Old Aquaintences

For disclaimer, see last chapter.  
  
1  
  
Tuesday, March 3rd: 8:45 pm  
  
Shinto Temple  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"Serena, it looks like your wounds are healing," said the brilliant Ami Mizuno as she examined the bite-marks from a few days ago. "At an incredible rate, too. They look like only scratches with bruises around them. Quite hardly the gouges you came to the hospital with."  
  
"Yeah," Serena whispered. "That's good."  
  
"'That's good?' You were almost sucked dry of all your blood a few nights ago," the fire senshi, Raye Hino, stated. "Which almost killed you, mayn't I add, and now you find out that you are healing very fast, even without use of the silver crystal or becoming Sailor Moon and all you can say is 'that's good?' By the way, you weren't very convincing."  
  
"I know Raye, I just have a lot on my mind ever since... that time." Serena said quietly. "Can we please not talk about it right now?" She gave a weak, but hopeful, smile.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Serena," Luna interrupted before Raye could approve. "The man that attacked you could possibly be another enemy. Could you describe what he looked like to us?"  
  
"No, I didn't see him, he moved too fast," she admitted, rather 'rehersed.'  
  
"What about you, Darien?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Well, he had long hair; it was blonde and very curly," Darien said, not even having to strain very much to recall the memory, he saw it in his dreams when he closed his eyes, everywhere. "He looked like his skin was glowing, it was very pale. His eyes were just... amazing. They were... hypnotising, almost. It's like being dragged underwater by a cement block tied to your leg. You want to get away and save yourseelf, but you can't, you just struggle. He just looked so unbelieveable. He looked human, but then again, you could tell that he wasn't."  
  
"Anything else, Darien?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yeah, just one more thing. His fingernails looked really weird too, like really shiny glass. He also had some type of a ring covering his thumb with a very sharp point on it with a really weird design on it. He had an accent, too. It sounded like French and American, even though he spoke perfect Japanese. Kind of like the old Creole, it sounded. He told me his name, too."  
  
"Well, what was it?" Lita probed. "Maybe we can find him on the Internet or in the phone book or something."  
  
"Lestat de Lioncourt," he said without a moment's heasitation. "He wanted me to know, I could tell."  
  
"You mean, he told you his name?" Serena said, a little confused.  
  
"Yes, I guess he did."  
  
"I know about him. He's a vampire-"  
  
"A vampire?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes. He wrote an autobiography; I've read the book. He's very self- confident, strong, fast learner. We should just leave him alone, he didn't know."  
  
"Didn't know what, Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"Nothing," Serena replied, cursing herself mentally for slipping like that.  
  
"Serena, you distinctly said, 'he didn't know.' What didn't he know?" Lita said, staring down the blonde girl in front of her.  
  
"It's not something you should know," Serena said. "Just forget it, you wouldn't be as open mided about all of this as I had, so leave me alone. I already know, but I can't tell you. You just wouldn't understand, alrght?"  
  
"Serena, just tell us something," Luna soothed. "Why were you bitten, of all people?"  
  
"I don't think you should find out, Luna. At least, not right now, you should."  
  
"Oh, but I think it's a good idea," a voice came from behind them. In the doorway of the Hiawaka shrine, there stood the exact same man from a few nights ago. "You have kept the truth from them for far too long, ma chere. It's time to tell them, now."  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "Everyone, this is Lestat.  
  
"He is how I came to Tokyo."  
  
"Enchate, minna." Lestat said, taking a deep bow. 


	3. Ripped Armani and such

If Valory, one of 2 bfs of mine, reads this, here is your answer.  
  
See 1st chapter for disclaimer  
  
2  
  
Serena pov  
  
Tuesday, March 3rd: 8:53 p.m.  
  
Shinto Temple  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"He WHAT?!?!" yelled the rather psycotic, at the moment, cat that was making death threats to the barely-colored man in front of them. He wore a (a.n: big shock!) rather simple outfit of Black T-shirt, black jeans, black leather (of course) duster, and silver/black sunglasses. Black leather combat boots adorned his feet, which looked like he had just bought them a few minutes ago. He looked around the same age as Darien, late teens, early twentys.  
  
"Luna, you should hear me out first, then you may jump to as many conclusions as you want," I said levely. "I just hope they are the right ones. Anyway, you want to ask me any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, forget the book," Lestat sarcastically muttered. "Interview with a vampire right here, except, no Daniel, or tape recoreders for that matter."  
  
"Lestat, you're not helping," I said firmly. "This is no time for that kind of humor. I will explain to them step-by-step if I have to, and as long as you don't interfere, I won't have to wear a turtleneck sweater tonight, understand?"  
  
"OK, I get it, just pick on the Brat Prince of Darkness, why don't ya?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't I?"  
  
"You..." Lestat began, but then stopped, as if trying to play 'Peacemaker' between the two of them.  
  
I know, sad, isn't it? That is the only role I don't believe is good for. He was thinking of all the ways he could kill me right then and there.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, I am not from Japan, hence the blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm actually from America; Lestat brought me here. I am not a part of the Tsukino family, my real family is back in America, and, to put it quite frankly, I'm a runaway. Lestat found me wandering around the streets one late night while he was hunting, and decided to have my presence at his home, in New Orleans, where he lived with another vampire, Louis.  
  
"As I was sitting alone in the rain, Louis and Lestat came up to me, talked to me, and they decided to keep me around. Now, let me explain about things like that. When vampires take a human to themselves to live with them, it's much like having a dog or a cat. Humans are just like their pets in that way."  
  
Lestat nodded in agreement as I looked at him. "It's true, to a certain extent. Sometimes, we take humans in that we have chosen directly to become vampires themselves. Although, let me assure you, this was not the case with Serena. She had a certain... how should I say this... charm to her, that you have all reallized at one time or another. We just wanted her around for company, so to speak. Niether Louis or myself wanted to hurt her. Quite the contrary, we took very well care of her indeed, like a daughter to us both. She was comfortable in her own world, as we were in ours." He motioned for me to continue.  
  
"Anyway, I met the rest of their coven, so to speak, and, suprisingly, they accepted me. Louis just said when I asked that they liked me a lot, so, other than that I didn't care to ask much more. The time eventually came when we wanted to travel some more, they let me go to the place of my choice, so I chose Tokyo. We stayed here for about a year, learning the language and such, blending in. One day, I came upon a mortal family by the name of Tsukino. Lestat mesmirized them into thinking I was a part of their family, and I had more of a mortal outlook on life, as though to be raised by a real family. I am overly smart and, since I didn't want to scare anybody-"  
  
"-So you pretended to be dumb? Get real, Serena, you can't just pretend that sort of thing. What did you do, suddenly get smart and have the dumb idea to not act smart?" Rei berrated me.  
  
"Actually, it was," Lestat answered, "my 'dumb idea,' for your information. Her intellegence right now is like comparing a post 6-year college graduate to a kindergartener... if Miss Mizuno was the kindergartener." He began to scowl in his little corner of the shrine.  
  
"The rest you know, about becoming Sailor Moon and all that. The reason I have been healing so fast is because Lesat healed me. Vampric blood can heal almost any wound a human has. That is the reason I now hardly have a scratch. The others sometimes come to visit, Armand, Jesse, David."  
  
"There is something I need to tell you ma chere," Lestat said, receiving a glare from Darien, which he just ignored. "Marius has gone missing. He stayed over at Armand and Daniel's place to try to patch things up between them. Lord knows how we have been listening to them for all these years and their dreaded separation stories. In that aspect of Marius' bravery, I will forever call him a saint," he paused. "No matter how many times he tells me not to. The thing is that when he was over at their house, they found a lot of his blood near where he went to sleep. They also found the carpet burnt, and part of his Armani suit he was planning on wearing that night ripped. That just makes me even madder. I bought the damn thing for him."  
  
"So, you're mad that you bought it for him and someone ripped it to shreads," Rei asked.  
  
"No, I'm mad that after I actually went through all the trouble of getting something nice for him, which I barely do for anyone else, unless they earn it, and he did, he didn't have the sense to realize someone was going to attack him. That and he just had to be wearing the suit I gave him when it happened. I tell you, some people just have no sense of responsibility, and they think that if someone gives them something nice, they don't have to take care of it. Why is it that nobody ever thinks that I might have my feelings hurt if they have something of mine, and just throw it away without a second galnce?"  
  
"You got into another fight with Louis, didn't you?" I asked.  
  
"...  
  
"...  
  
"...  
  
"Maybe," he said, walking outside, leaving us to follow him. 


	4. Little Red Button

3  
  
Serena pov  
  
Tuesday, March 3rd: 9:04 p.m.  
  
Shinto Temple  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"What can WE do?" asked a very (for once) perplexed Ami Mizuno. "We're just the Sailor Senshi, we weren't trained for anything outside of the Negaverse or whatever else links to it."  
  
"That's exactly what I need you for. I picked up on some very unusual energy, I remembered all those times I had followed Serena out onto the battlefield, just in case I could help. Take care that that was very early in the times that you all got your powers, in the time of Beryl and the generals, and that's almost the very same energy I sensed."  
  
"Almost?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Yes, almost," Lestat explained. "There was some very vampric energy lingering there also. Very strong, but, judging by the way the energy was left they either wanted us to find it, or the... creature, whatever it is is very young and doesn't know how to mask it, was never taught."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Rei asked. Lestat stood by her closely, so that he looked down on her, as if he intended intimidation.  
  
"Do not ask what you are not able to handle, young girl," he said. "After all, when I am interogated without an apointment... I'm not so kind." He turned away from her, looking at me, Rei a little shaken. He does have that effect on people.  
  
"I'm not a young girl, I'm almost a completely trained Shinto Priestess, and in a year I will become initiated and run this temple," Rei said, looking at Lestat defiantly. "I will be 18 then, and then I will not be considered a child, I'll be a legal adult."  
  
Still looking at me, Lestat merely stated, "Is it just me, or is she like Armand all the time?" Then, he turned to Rei. "Armand is a little spitfire, too. Made when he was your age, around 17. Of course, that was 500 years ago, but he is quite an imp. At least when he's around me, he's always pissy and bossy. One time, he even pushed me off a building."  
  
"Believe me, if Rei ever got the chance to push me off a building, she'd do it, not questions asked!" I said, sticking my tounge out at Rei.  
  
"Of course, Meatball-Brains, you deserve to get pushed off a building, with the way you act all the time! You're a complete brat!" Rei retaliated by sticking her tounge out at me as well. Lestat chuckled, obviously very amused.  
  
"Yep, she's Armand's match, all right," he whispered, then in a louder voice said, "I will need the assistance of all of you. You will come with us to the Night Island, where Armand and Daniel live, and you will help us with our little problem. It seems that there are monsters quite like the youma you have faced attacking in the daylight, and we cannot fight them. As much as I hate to say it, we need the help of all of you to stop them, even you, Darien."  
  
"Gee, I'm flattered." Darien responded. I nudged him in the side with my elbow. "Ow, what did you do that for?" He said, rubbing the wounded area.  
  
"I have already made the arangements, with here and at Night Island."  
  
"I have a job, though," Darien brought up. "I already used up all my vacation days. How am I going to keep my job and go to the 'Night Island', as you call it?"  
  
"Louis has already taken care of that small detail," Lestat told him. Darien still eyed him uneasily. "Don't worry Darien, I'm not going to steal your girlfriend unless she wants to be stolen, and from what I've heard, that won't happen for anyone. Besides, I have a lover of my own, and I wouldn't leave him for the world, although I give him his space to do as he pleases. The same goes for me."  
  
"He?" Ami questioned.  
  
"As you may or may not know, when you have become a vampire, the world changes, and you become attracted to beauty, regardless of gender. You grow up," Lestat said, "in the ways of Love, at least."  
  
"Remember Louis?" I said, "The guy he 'might have' gotten into a fight with. That's who he's talking about."  
  
"Hey, he does his thing, I do mine," he said. "If he doesn't like how I do things, then he can find himself a new companion for eternity. Although, I must admit I could never hate him, or deny him anything. If being without me makes him happy, then I'll leave. If not, then he's stuck with me for as long as you can be stuck with someone. Now, get in, we have work to do."  
  
"Get in where?" Lita asked. "There's nothing to get into here."  
  
"I never said 'Get in here,'" He started walking down the steps, right to an all black limo. "I meant get in here." I recall seeing the scouts just look at the car, jaws dropped. Then Lestat started getting annoyed. "You can look in the inside of the car. Hurry up!"  
  
He opened the door and litterally shoved us inside, except for me, because I was already inside.  
  
"Okay, in you go, Mina!  
  
*Shove*  
  
There's the door, go in, Lita.  
  
*Shove*  
  
Hey, the Priestess and the Prince, get in already!  
  
*Shove, Shove*  
  
Hey, Ami, ever heard the term, 'Stop staring at my buttons'? Stop staring at my car!  
  
*Shove*  
  
*Slam*  
  
*Footsteps*  
  
*Open, Slam*  
  
*Engine starts*  
  
*Tires squeal*  
  
"Buckle up, back there! I'm gonna push the little red button if you don't!"  
  
Poor Mina couldn't find the seatbelt.  
  
*Screeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaach! ZOOOM! *  
  
Needless to say, we were outta there! 


	5. Ami on the Rampage... AHH!

I own no Vampires. If I did, I wouldn't be here at the moment writing fanfiction. I would be off enjoying the vampire bishounen, or dead. Either way, it would be fun while it lasted. I don't own Sailor Moon either, or things would be a LOT different...  
  
Warnings: Slight OOC for many a blue-haired senshi. I based this scene on what normally goes on in school when my bff SandScytheAngel13 and I are making fun of our *Ahem* respective vampires.  
  
Beware for very bad puns.  
  
I would really appreciate it if you would keep writing reviews, even if you have to sign out to do it. Constructive critisism is welcome and embraced. No flames, for SSA13, or me because one time, I lit my bathroom on fire (I really did!). I have no had good experiences with fire, or flame. Enough babbling, on with the fic!  
  
This one's for you, Merciful Death!  
  
  
  
4  
  
Serena pov  
  
Tuesday, March 3rd: 9:47 (the night is young ;-))  
  
Louis and Lestat's "Pad"  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
We arrived at Louis and Lestat's house within a short ammount of time and, thankfully, weren't pulled over by a cop for speeding. Lestat and his little mind-control detail worked wonders when he was angry, especially when he and Louis had a... disagreement.  
  
"We're here," Lestat stated, not bothering to let us out, walking right into the house. "Hey, Louis!" he shouted.  
  
"We should get out," I said, suddenly hearing the fireplace roar furiously. "Maybe you should cover your ears while you're at it."  
  
"Why?" asked Raye.  
  
"Because somebody is going to yell very loudly right about..."  
  
"LESTAT!" Louis suddenly roared. It was seldom that he roared, so something HAD to have pissed him off- badly.  
  
"Louis, you shouldn't be reading when we have guests. It's impolite and I won't have in this house." Lestat told him fairly calmly. The next thing I heard was a loud slam and I saw the house visibly shake.  
  
"So, it IS polite that when a certain someone is reading their book that another certain someone, whenever they feel like it, can throw the book that the first certain someone is reading into the fire, and the first someone is still supposed to be okay with that?" Louis shot back.  
  
"Let's get inside," Ami suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see if anyone gets pounded." Lita added in.  
  
"When we got in, we had to follow the sounds of the 'commotion' to find which room they were in. When we did find it, we saw a fuming Louis holding a laughing Lestat up to the wall, both hands firmly placed around Lestat's neck. Lestat was able to choke out (pun intended) between his fits of giggles, "Somebody has been watching Serena's "Interview with the Vampire," movie again. Is this the part where I'm supposed to say, 'You can't kill me Louis.'? '' Louis let go of Lestat, who then said, "Louis, these are Serena's friends; Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, and," he paused. "Her boyfriend Darien." Louis looked around at us and smiled, the Lestat incident clearly forgotten.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all," Louis said, with a slight bow, which was still habit from his time-period.  
  
"Yep, this is the gang I've been telling you about," I said. "Maybe you should talk to Ami, she has read Interview with the Vampire." He walked over to her.  
  
"So, are you really Louis de Pointe du Lac?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." He answered. "Are you really Sailor Mercury?"  
  
"I would hope so, or else I have the wrong powers," she said, laughing a little nervously. He smiled knowingly at her. Louis had already told me how nervous Daniel was when he gave the interview. I think that's how Ami felt.  
  
"How can I put you at ease?" Louis said, quoting a line from the movie. Ami laughed a little. "How about I show you around the library here?"  
  
"Sure, do you have anything by Anne Rice?" she asked, a little impish glint in her eye.  
  
"Smarty Pants," he regarded her.  
  
"Beautiful One," she said, then quickly blushed and turned away. I swear, that girl was going to take a gun and shoot her self, because the expression on her face was "Just Shoot Me!" (Feel free to groan at even worse pun.)  
  
"Well, if she can call you 'Beautiful One,' then can I call her 'Merciful Death?'" I asked. I wouldn't blame her for calling his that; he is beautiful. Strong, high cheeckbones, creamy, pale skin, perfect teeth, and eyes that shine like the greenest emeralds. "Because, if I'm like Lestat, she's most like you, Louis. I mean, I believe I have wrenched a book or two out of her hands while she was reading during lunch-"  
  
"Yes, I believe it was Merrick that she 'wrenched' out of my hands so non-chalontly," Ami recalled.  
  
"You do know that that was the only book that was not true, do you not?" Louis inquired her.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Well, if you think about it, that book is more like a... what do you call it... fanfiction," he said. "It was like the whole book was one big crossover. Everyone was acting differently, and I doubt that Merrick Mayfair has ever even seen our beloved David Talbot at the Talamasca. Memnoch the Devil was the last real book of our little coven, but Marius is writing that autobiography like Anne asked..."  
  
"Um... we're confused over here Mr. Vampire!" Mina said. "Who the hell are you talking about, and what does it have to do with us?"  
  
"Jeez, Mina, can't Ami and Louis fli-," I thought better of myself, "have an intellegent conversation without worrying about someone interuppting them?" Very smooth move Serena.  
  
"What?" was the short, curt response I got from the water senshi, and she could have killed me at that instant.  
  
"Nothing..." I said, inching away at the inraged senshi.  
  
"Nothing?" she repeated curtly again, stalking me.  
  
"I didn't mean it?" I said hopefully. She lunged at me with full force. "EEP!" I yelled, ducking behind the closest person who, coinsidentially was Lestat. "Lestat, help! I think she has matches or a lighter in her in a pocket or something. She's gonna kill me!" I cowered behind the blonde vamp, which just stood there, smiling, watching our antics.  
  
"If you would hold still, I'd just cut your head off and be done with it," she answered.  
  
"What purpose would that serve?"  
  
"I'd have my revenge."  
  
"For what?" She stopped for a moment.  
  
"I don't really care, I just want you dead. Prepare to be destroyed, you ditz!" She ran after me. I screamed and ran behind Lestat again, so she followed me behind Lestat. I ran all around the room with the blue-haired girl chasing after me. She finally ran me into a corner, a thick, hardcover book in one hand.  
  
"A little assisstance?" I screached at the others, who were just watching us. "Help?" I asked. "Fine, be that way!"  
  
Smack!  
  
I seemed that Ami had meant to hit me over the head with the book, which she had just performed the operation of doing.  
  
"My work here is done." She stated, dropping the book an the table next to us. 


	6. CATFIGHT! (not what you'd think...)

Finally! The long-awaited next chapter! Sorry, I had no internet for a while... PLEASE check out me new fics! I am aware I said 'me' new fics. Disclaimer: The Vampire Chronicles does not belong to me, nor does Sailor Moon, but props to the peeps that do!  
  
5 Serena pov  
  
Tuesday, March 3rd: 10:03 (the night is young, still ;-))  
  
Louis and Lestat's "Pad"  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"... now the great thing about this little peice here is that it is authentic and produced from the late eighteenth century. An actual straw voodoo doll that was used by the servents on my plantation-"  
  
"HEY!" Lestat yelled. " LOUIS! You kept that thing?"  
  
"-to keep away the demon now known to us as Lestat. You were saying, chere?"  
  
"You have no right to keep that tacky peice of... of... horsefood in our house."  
  
"But, chere," Louis said, with an innocent look, "I found it in your clothes trunk with all of your old trinkets."  
  
"Yeah, locked up!"  
  
"Well, we can always burn it..."  
  
"NO! No," Lestat said, making it a point to kiss Louis after every word. *kiss* "Burning." *kiss* "Any." *kiss* "Voodoo." *kiss* "Doll." *kiss* "Of." *kiss* "My." *kiss* "Likeness." *.........kiss.........*  
  
*thud*  
  
*thud*  
  
*drool*  
  
*smack*  
  
"Mina!"  
  
"Well, don't make google-eyes at the kissing vampires, Lita!"  
  
"But... but... they're SO cute!"  
  
"Uh, should Raye and Ami be unconcious like that, Serena?"  
  
"They're fine, Darien. They just need to get over the initial shock."  
  
*bite, yelp*  
  
*smack* "Not in front of the teenagers, 'chere'."  
  
"But two of 'em are already passed out. Where's your sense of-"  
  
"Died with Claudia."  
  
"Came back last night..."  
  
"..." *Glare*  
  
"That's enough of this, we need to get a move on," Lita, the impatiant Senshi of Thunder snapped.(A.N: There, got rid of my sillies.)  
  
"We'll be taking the first flight out of Tokyo tonight," Louis informed them.  
  
"What about all our stuff?" Mina asked  
  
"I'll buy you new stuff, okay? We have to leave tonight," said Lestat, while glaring at Louis and sulking.  
  
"Why tonight?" Darien asked, eyeing the blonde vamp suspiciously.  
  
"If we leave now, we can take a flight to the Night Island and still get there before sunrise."  
  
"Why tonight?" Darien asked again, a little more forceful. Raye and Ami awoke with a start at the tone of voice Darien used.  
  
"Look, if you don't like it, you can stay here; we don't really need you, although it would be easier if you came along."  
  
"I thought you said you needed everybody."  
  
"We do, but if certain circumstances arise, it can be arranged otherwise..." Lestat drawled, warning glare in his eyes, his lips pulling back slightly so his fangs could be seen. Darien started to reach in his jacket, pulling out a rose. "Are you sure you want to go there, Darien?"  
  
"Are you?" Darien turned the rose in his hand so that it would be imbedded in anything he threw it at. Lestat threw a quick glance over at me, which was seen by Darien. "Don't... you... DARE look at her like that again!" he yelled, his voice filled with venom.  
  
"I can look at Serena any way I damn well please, boy," came the threatening whisper.  
  
"Don't call me 'boy', you son of a bi-"  
  
"Stop it, Lestat; Darien," Louis said. "This is neither the time nor the place." Lestat visibly backed down.  
  
"You're gonna have your boyfriend fight for you now, Lestat?" Lestat quickly went over to Darien, picking him up by his neck, and quickly flinging him across the room, giving him no time to react or transform to protect himelf. A *pop* could be heard as Darien's shoulder dislocated from it's joint as he hit the wall.  
  
"Lestat, what the hell did you do?" I yelled at the maniacally grinning vampire.  
  
"I put that boy in his place, that's what I did!"  
  
"You put his arm out of place, from the looks of it," said Louis, rushing over to help Darien. Darien tried to move out of the way of Louis. "Don't move, you're making it worse."  
  
"Let him make it worse, for all I care," mumbled Lestat, making sure everyone could hear his disapproval of the caped superhero. "Did you hear the way he was insulting my standing with you, Louis?"  
  
"The same way you insulted his standing with Serena, 'Mon Chere'," Louis said, turning the affectionate term into a warning. "You went too far," Louis said, looking at Lestat. Darien smiled through his pain. "...BOTH of you." Louis examined the injury. "Ami, could you come over here, please?" The Senshi of Water rushed over to the two black-haired guys.  
  
"It's nothing more than a dislocated shoulder; we should be able to just pop it back into place." Ami whispered something to Louis, which Louis replied to with a nod. "Okay Darien, I'm going to count to three," Ami said, "and Louis will put your arm back, ok?" Darien nodded and voiced his approval. "One-"  
  
*CRACK!!!*  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Darien cried out as he clutched his replaced shoulder. "Shimmatta! Okay, I know, I couldn't be tense or it would be harder to put back." He looked at Louis, who was still supporting him. "I'm sorry about what I said about you to Lestat. Thanks for fixing my shoulder, too"  
  
"No harm done," Louis said, helping Darien to stand up. "At least nothing that couldn't be fixed. Lestat is the one you should really appologize to; he cares for Serena and me equally, if not with different intentions. The only reason he hurt you was because he felt that you threated his position with us." "You're welcome, and all is forgiven."  
  
Darien's eyes widened slightly, realizing that the last thing Louis said came out of his mouth, and the rest Darien heard inside his head. Louis turned him slightly so that he was facing Lestat. He backed away and let him stand on his own; Darien took this oppertunity to stretch out his muscles a little. I walked over to Lestat, as Louis had let me, and no one else besides Darien, hear the mental conversation. I grabbed his shirt sleeve, and Lestat let me lead him in front of Darien. I began talking.  
  
"Both of you know better, and niether of you had reason to do anything to each other," Lestat open his moth to speak, but I cut him off, "I don't care what your excuse is. If you two don't start getting along, don't think I'm going to put up with it, because I won't, and I don't think Louis will, either."  
  
"Either way you want to look at it, you guys need to get along. There is a bigger problem at hand than, out of you two, who would win a catfight," Louis informed them. Darien's eyes widened in shock at the thought as Lestat gave Louis a 'what, for the love of hell, did you mean by THAT!?' look. "So, we agree to work together as long as we need to, correct?" Lestat sighed, running a hand through his hair, boredly looking around the room.  
  
"Ok, I guess," he stated offhandedly.  
  
"Whatever," Darien commented, arms crossed. Neither Darien or Lestat would look at each other or the same place at the same time.  
  
"We're going, NOW." Lestat ordered, as he walked out of the house, to the vehicle that would take us where we needed to go next, not caring how far behind we were, or if we followed.  
  
Almost immediately after Lestat left, Darien came over to me, and held me in a possesive embrace by his side as we walked out. I held him as well, although half-heartedly, as all I could think of was, 'My two protectors, please, for my sake, don't destroy each other, and don't destroy me with your possesiveness.' I sighed inwardly. 'Louis needs you more than I do Lestat. I hope that you'll get off your damned high horse and realize it, before you drive him away again.' I then thought about what it would be like if, just like Louis did with Claudia, Louis and I would leave, disappear, just like that.  
  
'No, I don't trust Darien and Lestat to be in the same house together, let alone the same situation. That would mean they'd have to work together, and they'd... need each other... to find us...' A plan began to form in my head as I sat down in the back of the limo, resting my head against my beloved, and thinking of a way that, as the saying goes, 'Tradgedy brings people together.' 


End file.
